O' Captain My Captain
by LuinWasser
Summary: What happens when a World War II vet and a modern day German come across each other during Loki's attack on the Earth? Will the Captain still have some sentiment left over from his years at war with the Germans? This is the story of Steve Rogers and Lena Kunze. Rated T for language. CA/OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**O' Captain, My Captain **

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Not sure how long this story will be because I am not writing a full Captain America/OC story. This is just a snippet of Lena and Steve's story. Please let me know if you like it I really love people telling me what they think. **

* * *

"Steve! Steve, wait! I need to speak with you!" Lena said as she ran after the Captain who sulked through the halls of the helicarrier. The team had just experienced the death of Phil Coulson not thirty minutes before. They had all been shaken by it but Steve felt worse than anyone. He could not get those damn cards out of his mind.

Steve heard Lena calling but he really did not feel like talking to anyone right now even if it was important. Lena was nice and all but he just wanted to be alone. He ignored her even though he knew it was futile.

"Steve ,_du schwein, _I need to speak with you." Lena yelled half in English and half in German. Steve turned around at that, he knew that she was pissed when she yelled at him in German. Lena was a German citizen and had lived her entire life in Germany until S.H.E.I.L.D moved her from the German base to New York. She was the "resident computer nerd" as Tony called her. She was really the Avengers' personal computer analyst. Steve had been extremely weary when he found that she was German. He still carried sentiment from World War II with him. He was cold and didn't allow her to show him what she truly was. He soon found that she was a very nice person and not at all like the Germans he remembered.

"What is it Lena?" Steve sighed

"I was wondering if you needed to talk about it?" She said in a thick German accent. Despite being in America for a while she still had a very thick accent. Her English wasn't perfect yet but it was damn near close.

"No I don't really. I just hate that he believed in us so much and we can't push our egos aside to work together." Steve said with a frown.

"I know you guys will be able to figure it out. Loki is headed for New York; this is your team's chance to show Fury and Coulson that it wasn't a waste of time and in Coulson's situation a waste of a life." Lena proclaimed

"I still believe in this team. I have since I was recruited. I fought with men who didn't get along and men who were brothers. I know how hard this struggle is."

"I too believe in you." Lena said. She looked right into the Captain's eyes. She loved those eyes they were perfect. She had only known the Captain for a short time but something was different about him. Lena didn't love him by any means. She thought love was something that grew over a long period not one week. She did find him attractive though, not just his looks but his personality too.

"Lena, I never got a chance to apologize for hating you based on your ethnicity. I'm sorry, I should have never been so judgmental of you just because you are German. I looked for so many flaws trying to find a way to justify my sentiment but I couldn't find any." Steve apologized out of the blue. Lena looked at him. She had never known that he hated her for being German. She had known that he resented it but not hated it. This statement was so unexpected though. She felt sorry for him he looked like a puppy dog standing there. His blue eyes were cast down and he was messing with his fingers while waiting for an answer.

_Damn it_, she thought. Lena looked at him and gave him her best smile.

"Thank you Steve. I accept the apology from you."

"Also, I know that you will be flying the jet while we are on the ground. Don't get hurt. Please just be safe and stay away from the battle." Steve said.

"I will be safe Captain, but you need to be safe as well." They both stood there for a second looking at each other. It wasn't awkward or anything. Lena smiled at Steve, she blushed and turned to leave.

"Good-bye Captain." Lena said over her shoulder.

"Good-bye Lena." Steve said entranced. Steve liked Lena. She was pretty, smart, funny, and quirky. He felt nervous around her and he knew that his face would turn red around her. The only time he had ever felt this was for Peggy. God he missed her. Steve shook his head to regain his sanity and continued walking toward his destination. He would deal with his feelings after the battle.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a little short but I wanted to give Steve and Lena some background. Also all the German I use in here is correct and isn't Google translated. I actually speak German as a second language. I really hope you like the first chapter! ** **Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but this week has been insane with soccer and homework! Also I don't remember the sequences of events from the movie that well so this is what I remember. Bear with me! So here you go! Please leave a review! That's what keeps me going!**

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

After her encounter with Steve, Lena hurried back to her room to change. She would be flying the Quin-jet while the team was on the ground. She had no idea how they were going to pull this off seeing as they had no clearance what so ever to go. She had to go, though, because she would serve as the communication between the entire team and Fury if he wasn't too mad. Lena made it back to her room and unlocked her door with her S.H.E.I.L.D I.D. She ran into her meager living space and threw her tablet on the bed. She made her way to her closet and pulled out her uniform. She snarled at it. Lena honestly hated it because she didn't think that she had the body to wear it. The only person who could pull it off was the Black Widow.

"Diese Kleider ist fuer die Schlampe" Lena said to herself

She sighed and put the jumpsuit on anyways. Lena went to the mirror and looked at her hair. She had never been in battle before so she had no idea how she was supposed to wear it.

"Was auch immer." She said as she threw it up into a pony tail.

_I wonder if Steve likes my hair _she thought in English

"Nein, du kannst nicht." She said to herself again

_I really need to stop talking to myself _she thought

She had no idea why Steve was showing up in her thoughts so much lately. He was still in love with that Peggy girl from WWII. They could be great friends but never anything more. She was interested but he for sure wasn't.

"Lena. Hanger. Now." The Black Widoe said not very nicely over her ear piece. She was Russian and Lena was German they had a good reason to hate each other in Lena's mind.

"I am coming." Lena said just a bitterly over the comm system.

"Hurry." Natasha said. Lena sighed and picked up her tablet off the bed. She turned the lights out in her room and ran to the hanger.

* * *

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Tony were all waiting in the hanger when Lena arrived. Natasha had a scowl on her face as usual and Lena's demeanor immediately changed to foil Natasha's.

"Hallo!" Lena said

"We don't speak German, Lena." Natasha snarled. In fact Natasha did speak German but she refused to admit it.

"Whatever. Are we now leaving?" Lena asked

"Yes, we are 'now leaving'" Tony joked. Lena hated it when he made fun of her English. No matter how long she lived in America she would never understand their bizarre language.

"Shut up, Tony." Lena shot back. Steve coughed and the team regained their focus.

"So when you all land I will be taking over the jet to keep communications running, correct?"

"Yup that's the plan, sauer kraut" 'Sauer Kraut' was Tony's nickname for her. Lena didn't mind as long as no one called her a Nazi.

"Ok, let's roll." Tony said

They all boarded the jet to set off for the flight. They all knew that they were breaking the rules when they did this but they did not care. All the Avengers wanted to do was save the world.

* * *

The noise was loud, too loud to be good. There were aliens everywhere. Tony had already gone to meet Loki at his tower leaving the rest of the team to fend for themselves. Something was very wrong. They all knew something was out of place when Natasha and Lena were agreeing on something.

"We were hit!" Lena screamed over the noise of the failing engines.

"Yeah I get that!" Natasha screamed.

"I am going to take over the scouting jet and you're going to have to let this crash. We can't land it safely anyways." Lena said

Lena made her way to the small scouting jet in the back of the jet. Only one person could fit in it and it was used for small stealth missions. Steve followed her back to the jet and faced her.

"Be careful. If you need anything I'll be right there." Steve said affectionately

"I will be careful. I promise." Lena said not really knowing where this was going.

"Keep your tracking device on at all times." Steve said in his Captain America voice. She knew he was trying to sound indifferent but it came off as concerned.

"I will. Don't worry about me." Lena said

"The last time I didn't worry about someone they ended up dead." Steve said bluntly. He moved closer and touched her shoulder. This was certainly out character for Steve. He was awkward with women. Lena looked at him.  
"Don't worry, Steve, I promise I won't get hurt." Lena said while looking at Steve.

"Ok." Steve looked at her and moved alittle closer.

"Steve! Get out of there now!" Natasha yelled "We are going done she needs to get out!"

Lena took this opportunity to get into the jet. She looked at Steve again. He was worried about her. She tried to tell herself that it didn't mean anything but something inside of her said it meant more.

"Good Luck Captain." Lena said before closing the hatch

"You too, Agent." Lena smiled and took off out of the failing jet.

She quickly set up all her communications to be on the same frequency with the rest of the team. She hoped that Steve, Clint, and yes even Natasha got off the jet alright. She hadn't heard anything from them yet. Lena quickly settled into the calming motor skill of flying. She couldn't hear the battle from her jet so all she could do was think. She followed the battle closely assuring that the team always had a liaison. She hadn't heard anything from Fury yet so she took that as a bad sign.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! Also if you would like me to put the translations I can do that just let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the response to this story! It means so much to me to know that people enjoy my writing! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The battle had been, well, tolling. The Avengers had not lost anyone which was a blessing but the psychological toll on New York would be great. Steve knew that there would be many mixed feelings about the so called "heroes" of New York. Some would be grateful that their lives and freedom had been saved others would be mad at the destruction caused by the Avengers. This angered Steve why couldn't people just be happy that they wouldn't have to bow to Loki for the rest of eternity. At least this chain of events had given him something to live for. It had given him a purpose other than punching bags in the gym. These new found friendship would help Steve come back into the world. The team had just captured Loki in Stark tower. It had been a good day for the Avengers and now they were ready to go back the heli-carrier to gather stuff and go their separate ways until Earth needed them again.

"Hey Cap, you did good today. I had no idea how good of a military strategist you are." Clint said to Steve as they walked out of the tower.

"Thanks you're pretty good yourself." Steve said back

"Hey Lena said something about going out for drinks before we left. Do you want to tag along?" Clint asked

"I would love to. By the way have you seen Lena? I need to talk to her" Steve said alittle worried because in fact he hadn't seen or heard from Lena since the jet had crashed.

"Nope, not since the jet crashed. Y'know now that you mention it I haven't heard from her since about half way through the battle." Clint said

"Same. That's odd I thought she would be the first back."

"Yeah. Since she was flying the scouting jet and all." Clint said. Natasha crossed their paths at this point and pretended to ignore the two men.

"Hey, Tasha have you seen Lena?" Clint asked

"No. I have not seen her." Natasha said as she turned on her heel and walked the complete opposite way that she was headed.

"She's in a bad mood." Steve said

"She always is." Clint acknowledged

"Tony do you still have the tracking signal in tact on Lena's scouting jet?" Steve asked over his comm system

"Yup I do. Do you want me to track down your girlfriend Capsicle? You lost her already?" Tony commented. Steve ignored the girlfriend part.

"If you could activate that device and send me the coordinates that would be great." Steve said

"I'll go look for her. She might be lost or something. New York is new to her." Steve said to Clint

"Yeah that's fine. I'll let Fury know where you went."

"Thanks." Steve said to Clint. Steve ran off in the direction of the coordinates that Tony had sent him in hopes of finding Lena somewhere.

* * *

Steve came across a pile of rubble in the middle of 9th street. The coordinates that Tony had sent him where right here. All that was in sight was piles of smoking rubble. This street hadn't been hit as hard as the others but there was still a fair amount of damage. Steve couldn't figure out why Lena's coordinates were here, there wasn't a soul in sight.

After looking around the sight for a few minutes Steve was ready to call Tony's computers and tracking devices faulty until he stumbled a piece of metal. The metal was shaped like a triangle and had the insignia of S.H.E.I.L.D on it. It looked like a wing from one of S.H.E.I.L.D's scouting jets. Just like the jet that Lena had taken.

A sense of urgency came over Steve, he realized why he couldn't find Lena. Her plane had crashed and she was under the rubble. Steve frantically went to the first pile of rubble her had come across and started throwing the rocks and pieces of buildings away. After a minute he came across mangled pieces of a jet. He was scared he had survived a plane crash but he was a super-soilder and the serum saved him. Lena didn't have that and a normal person wasn't going to survive to crash of this magnitude and being buried for this long.

Steve kept digging and digging desperately he had no idea what he was going to find but he could not give up. It seemed to take hours to dig through all of the rubble. After touching metal and rocks for so long Steve barely recognized the leather seat when he touched it. Realizing he had found the cockpit he began to dig quicker. What he found made him want to kill Loki right then and there.

* * *

Lena was lying in the ground of what was left of the cockpit. Her legs were trapped under the main instruments of the plane. Lena's head was bloody and looked black and blue. She was barely awake and was struggling to say something but blood filled up her mouth.

"Oh God. Lena are you alright? " Steve said as he lowered himself onto his stomach. The only way that Lena was not crushed under the plane was because of one support beam from the plane that had not been taken down. There seemed to be and arch that over her upper body and that was the only thing keeping her alive.

Steve grabbed her hand and held it while he talked to her.

"You'll be fine Lena. It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here alive. Ok?" Steve soothed while stroking her hand.

"Tony! I need emergency Med Evac at the coordinates you sent me." Steve yelled into his comm system.

"Right away bud." Tony said back

" Steve... Steve." Lena said quietly

"What? What's wrong?" Steve said to her knowing full well what was wrong

"It... It.." Lena tried to say but her words failed her.

"I know it hurts." Steve said as he tried to move closer to her under the rubble

"No it doesn't hurt... I... Can't feel it..." Lena sobbed out. Her words were barely audible but Steve understood them well enough.

"Tony where is that Evac!?" Steve yelled

"It should be on its way." Tony said unconcerned

"It's alright Lena. Do you hear me everything's going to be fine." Steve knew that since Lena couldn't feel anything that her spine was probably broken but he couldn't dwell on that now. He started to get very nervous.

"Steve.. I'm sorry... I didn't call you to tell you where I was" Lena said

"It's fine Lena don't worry about it."

"Steve... I... don't... think"

"Stop you're going to be fine. I promise you. I'll get you out of here." As he said that Lena's eyes slowly began to close.

" WAKE UP." Steve said as he crawled into the cockpit. He tried to shake her but she didn't respond. "Damn it Lena. Stay here." Steve was crying now. He didn't even realize it until he saw his freshly formed tears on Lena's face. "No Lena please"

He had no idea that the thought of losing Lena would be so surreal and awful to him. He had known her a mere week but she was so different. She was a great friend to him and she really helped him realize that Germans weren't as bad as he once had thought.

He tried to shake her one more time but her body fell limp in his arms. He could feel her warm blood all over his hands and his tears rolling down his face. Steve cried because he knew that he couldn't save her without help. He needed to though. He needed to be her hero.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Review please! Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**O Captain My Captain **

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The Evac had arrived 5 minutes after Steve's inital call. That was 5 minutes too late. Lena had crashed twice before the Evac came. Steve had been able to revive her with his basic CPR training. He was sure she wasn't going to make it. The medical Evac came and took over for Steve. They worked quickly to cut Lena out of the wreackage. Steve attempted to help them but was quickly pushed away.

"Sir, I'm sorry you need to sit this one out. You have done enough. Now please go wait somewhere else."Steve wanted to scream at him but his voice failed him. Everything was happing so fast but at the same time it was painfully slow. It was horrible to watch the first responders work on Lena.

She went under again while they were loading her into the helicopter. Steve cried as he watched her uniform and bra being discarded so that she could be shocked. He didn't care take she was half naked in front of him all he wanted was for her to be alright. After three seperate shocks she came back, Steve let out a sigh of relief and ran towards the helicopter. It was all going by in a wirl, he barely had any concept of time. It was almost as if it was in slow motion.

Once they were all in the helicopter Steve sat near Lena. She was falling in and out of consciouness as they flew towards S.H.E.I.L.D headquaters. She couldn't be taken to a normal hospital in fear of them figuring out her occupation. Steve knew that Lena didn't have much time left and he couldn't understand why they weren't working to save her more. She just lied there moaning at sometimes and montionless at others.

He couldn't bare to look at her. She had tears running down her face making dried blood become liquid again. She had a simple sheet covering her almost naked body. Lena's legs looked crushed and bent in wrong ways under the thin sheet. When her eyes were open she had a look of sheer pain in them. Steve just wanted to take all the pain from her even if it meant putting it on himself.

* * *

After what seemed like a year they landed at S.H.E.I.L.D's Headquaters. They unloaded Lena and quickly whisked her away to towards the medical ward. Steve ran after them without thinking, he was only a few steps behind the strecher that carried Lena. As they pushed through the doors that led to the medical ward Steve felt himself being pushed back behind the doors. He watched as Lena disappered into on of the rooms off the main hallway. Steve turned and looked at what had pushed him, he found himself looking at none other than the Black Widow.

"Leave her Steve. The doctors can do more without you hovering." Natahsa told him with a look of sympathy. "Let's go get you changed and feed." Natahsa and Steve looked through the glass for another 5 mintues before she took his arm and led him away from the Medical Ward. Steve looked back once more through the door and saw a doctor walk out of the room Lena was in. He was covered in blood. He tore off his mask and wiped his hand across his face. Steve knew what that meant when a doctor did that. He had watched a doctor do the same thing before he was told his mother died.

* * *

Steve tried to sleep but he couldn't. It was almost impossible for the sleep to come. Lena was dead he was sure of it. He hadn't come to her fast enough. He was at fault for a death that was never suppose to happen. She had so much to live for. She was just getting her life started in America and had so much. She wass gone now and Steve wass completely at fault.

He climbed out of his bed and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water. He filled up his cup and shot back the cool liquid. Steve looked at his face in the mirror and sighed. He rubbed his hands over face several times. Steve decided that sleep was never going to come so he went on a walk. He threw on some sweats and a white shirt and made his way out of his quaters.

He passed the gym on the way to his destination. Steve walked past the offices and comand center of the headquaters. Steve went directly to the medical ward. He knew that he would find a cold Lena in an empty room somewhere but he needed to see her. It might have been his own pain or maybe he was practicing what he would say to her parents when they came to get her body. Either way he went. Steve felt responisble for Lena and he respected her greatly. He had feelings for her there was no doubting that. It didn't matter now becasue she was gone and he would have to deal with another life on his conscience. First it was Erskine, and then Bucky, and then Peggy's. He felt guilty for all their pains.

"Excuse me sir. Visting hours are over." A nurse said the Steve as he walked through the medical ward.

"I know. I was wondering if I could see somebody but their not here." Steve proclaimed

"Well if they are not here sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse told him kindly

"I understand" Steve said as he turned on his heel to leave. He passed an open door and got a glimpse of the patient. They were in a coma and had tubes sticking out of them everywhere. They were hard to recongize. Steve sighed and kept walking towards the doors. The same doors he had watched Lena go through 7 hours before. The last minutes of her life he watched and it would haunt him forever.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! Please leave a review! I'll try to update again on Tuesday but it all depends on how much homework I have! **


End file.
